Antes de ser un Dios
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Albert Wesker está harto de la vida de la RPD, por lo tanto, planea traicionar a todo mundo especialmente a Umbrella; pero algo le impide estar entre el poder y la gloria. Una chica castaña quién es mejor amiga de Chris Redfield su gran rival: Jill Valentine. Es durante RE0, RE1, RECV y un poco de REUChronicles.
1. Rechazado (POV Albert)

**Hola, Chicos les traigo un nuevo Fic, es de Resident Evil, que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero que no había publicado y pues ahora se los quiero enseñar ojalá les guste:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ninguno de ellos, por lo tanto, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker y el universo de RESIDENT EVIL son de CAPCOM. :'(**

* * *

**Antes de ser un Dios.**

**Capítulo uno: Rechazado**

Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, soy capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. Antes era científico de Umbrella, pero me mandaron a la RPD para vigilar a Irons y poder tapar todos los movimientos de la corporación. Ahora soy el capitán del equipo Alfa, pero qué diablos, tengo que soportar a esos ineptos cuyo siempre me sacaban de mis casillas.

Maldito Redfield siempre me tiene que contradecir, y Valentine lo apoyaba de vez en cuando. Oh, no sé porque pensé que este trabajo sería sencillo, por lo tanto, todo está bajo control.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Ah ya recordé tengo desde 1996, la oficina ha sido mi segundo hogar por tanto informe que entrego ya estoy harto quiero salirme de aquí. No sé porque Spencer me mando aquí, tengo el presentimiento que algo se trae en manos el viejo, bueno tengo ese presentimiento desde hace un buen de tiempo desde que trabaja en las instalaciones de Umbrella de las montañas Arklay con Birkin, mi colega se encontraba en las instalaciones de la corporación subterráneas en Raccon City perfeccionando su virus llamado _"G-Virus" _a espaldas de Umbrella claro.

Las muertes en Racoon city se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes, gracias a que criaturas extrañas estaban atacando a las personas que iban de excursión a las montañas Arklay. Yo sabía perfectamente que eran los experimentos que se le inyectaban con el T-Virus, algunos de ellos atacaban a las personas; pero no diré nada, además mis superiores me dijeron que sacará a los S.T.A.R.S del asunto, sin embargo la preocupación de los ciudadanos hizo que mi escuadrón entrará en acción.

Entonces mande primero a los del equipo bravo, para que revisarán la zona, pero hice que su helicóptero se cayera, provocando una pequeña explosión de su motor. Ahora me encuentro con Birkin viendo por las pantallas en donde la novata Rebecca Chambers se encontraba con un joven que tenía tatuajes en el brazo, le dije a Birkin que era hora de que me diera mi muestra que le había pedido y el me la dio, aun así me advirtió que era peligroso, pero no me importo, después de la explosión del centro de formación, ahora me tocaba mandar al equipo alfa, deseo tanto que Redfield se muriera.

* * *

En la mansión hice que Chris se fue investigar por los disparos, me quede con Jill, mí Jill no sé porque se fijó en Redfield, si soy mejor que él, en todo apoyaba a Chris, ahora estoy con ella, pero qué más da, le apunte con mi Samurai Edge.

Le dije mis intenciones, empezamos a caminar por unos pasillos hasta llegar a las celdas que encontraban en la parte inferior de la mansión. Yo me le acerque y le dije lo que sentía por ella, y la bese a la fuerza, ya no aguantaba más, le mordí el labio y sé lo hice sangrar por lo salvaje que fue ella me lanzo hacia atrás, estaba asustada, me miró con odio, entonces la metí a la celda.

Le dije que regresaría por ella, para fugarnos, pero ella me comentó:

—Chris vendrá por mí y te pateará el trasero, y nunca seré tuya, Wesker ni que fueras el último hombre de la tierra―. Me gritó ella con odio, me enfurecí tanto, que cerré la puerta y antes de irme le dije:

—Lo siento, pero creo que no será así―le dije conteniéndome las ganas de golpearla, ella me miró desconcertada y añadí—Lo mataré antes que venga por ti y te pudrirás aquí.

Entonces me fui dejándola ahí, estaba furioso. Tenía esos sentimientos escondidos desde que la conocí por primera vez que llego a la RPD, me cautivo con su belleza, pero Redfield se había fijado en ella también y él se encontraba con ella todo el tiempo, cuando le hablaba a ella Redfield siempre se metía en dónde no lo llamaban.

Golpee con mi puño una columna cuando salí de las celdas me lastime la mano, pero no importaba tenía que descargar la ira que tenía, sin embargo Chris pagará por la insolencia de Jill por rechazarme y él por meterse entre nosotros.

Después de un rato maté a Enrico, porque me descubrió que yo era el traidor, que descompuso su helicóptero debo admitir que es un buen chico. Él me ayudaba a entrenar a los equipos si yo no podía, pero la verdad me estorbaba, ya que estaba sospechando de mis intenciones.

Me encontraba ansioso que Chris entrará al laboratorio, estuve esperándolo un buen rato, pero antes me inyecte el virus que me dio Birkin, para empezar con mi teatro, fingir mi muerte y salir con vida.

* * *

Cuando llego el momento indicado Redfield llego al laboratorio, se encontraba solo. Él se me acercó y exclamó:

— ¡Wesker!

― Te felicito por llegar hasta acá, sabía que eras uno de mis mejores hombres—Le comenté a Chris fingiendo que lo era.

―Ah gracias—me contestó con sarcasmo, entonces le lance el primero puñetazo, pero él me lo detuvo, pero le di una patada en la cara y lo derribe―. Auch…

Le apunte con mi arma, tenía las ganas de dispararle, pero no, quería mostrarle el cuerpo más perfecto, el Tyrant, el me preguntó que desde cuando trabajaba en Umbrella y le dije que no era por Umbrella ni por la corrupción de la RPD, si no por mí. Le pedí que se levantara a admirarlo.

—Eres patético―me dijo alzando las manos hacía arriba. Entonces yo le contesté:

―Jamás lo entenderás—le comenté, el corazón del Tyrant estaba latiendo cuando este rompió el contenedor donde se encontraba y me atravesó con su garra todo se volvió obscuro y ya no supe nada de mí.

* * *

Estaba la alarma diciendo "El mecanismo de auto destrucción está activado" Me levanté como pude para robar la información de la corporación sin embargo, mi nombre de usuario y contraseña estaban incorrectos. Yo le pregunte a la computadora que quien era, ella me dijo:

―Soy la reina roja, la que protege la información de Umbrella…

Golpee la computadora, ella seguía hablando y juré vengarme de todos los que me traicionaron, especialmente mi querida Jill, si es que salieron con vida de aquí.

Salí del laboratorio para dirigirme a la salida y me encontré con Lisa Trevor pelee contra ella, por un buen rato hasta que logre derribarla. Le cayó encima un candelabro, pero no me importó y Sali de ahí corriendo.

Explotó la mansión y me le quede viendo, Juraré que me vengaré de Chris por arruinar mis planes y destruir al Tyrant y a Jill por haberme rechazado.

Ahora que ya no soy humano será más divertido mi estancia en esta tierra, ahora me toca a mí jugar el papel de Dios. Ahora todos estarán en mis pies y cambiaré este mundo a mí favor.

Continuará...


	2. Sentimientos (POV Jill)

_**Hola, la verdad no pensaba continuar el fic, lo iba a dejar como One-shot; pero de repente se me ocurrió este otro fic, pero trata de lo mismo, así que preferí unirlo a este: Que se iba a titular Sometida por un dios, pero descarte la idea... jajaa!**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten:**_

* * *

_**Capítulo dos: Sentimientos**_

Hola, mi nombre es Jill Valentine trabajo en la RPD como agente del escuadrón especial S.T.A.R.S, donde mi jefe es el capitán Wesker, él es muy duro con nosotros, más con Chris Redfield. Oh, Chris me gustas tanto, no sabía que al entrar por primera vez, me enamoraría de ti, lo sé soy tonta por no haberme dado cuenta.

Chris cada vez que contradecía al capitán yo siempre lo apoyaba eso hacia molestará más a Wesker, no sé porque tienen esa rivalidad y espero que no sea de mujeres porque… ¡Rayos, ni te atrevas Redfield! Que estoy pensando, él es mi amigo a pesar que me guste él me mira como su amiga mejor dicho su mejor amiga.

El capitán cada vez estaba más histérico, él siempre se quedaba más tiempo en la R.P.D, yo también lo admito, no es porque quiero estar con él, claro, siempre me pedía que me quedará en la comisaría para que le ayudará con el papeleo, sin embargo, no es tan malo estar con él, además son muchos documentos que revisar y él solo no iba a poder.

La verdad me encantaría que Chris estuviera conmigo. Al pensar eso sentí una mirada pesada atrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y era el capitán que me observaba. Le sonreía, pero nunca me la devolvía. ¿Por qué siempre es tan inexpresivo? Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron él volteó hacia los papeles que traía en sus manos. Comenzó a hojearlos en silencio. Siempre eh pensado: ¿Qué hay detrás de esas gafas obscuras? Nunca lo sabremos porque jamás se las quita, yo pienso que ni para bañarse. Sonreí con ese pensamiento chistoso que tuve y continué con el papeleo.

* * *

Los asesinatos en el bosque de Racoon City estaba empeorando cada vez más, el capitán no quería que nos involucráramos en el caso, pero por la desesperación de los ciudadanos tuvimos que intervenir, aunque pienso, que será lo que provoca todo ese desastre.

El capitán mando primero al equipo bravo para que comprobara la zona, pero una falla ocasiono que se estrellará su helicóptero, eso provocó que ya no regresaran más, esperé a recibir órdenes del capitán, pero él no se encontraba en la oficina ¿A dónde habrá ido? Miré a Chris entrar a la oficina con una taza de café; que lindo vino a traerme café, me entregó mi bebida y se sentó a un lado mío, le comenté que tengo un mal presentimiento de algo malo iba a pasar. Él me tomó de la mano y me dijo:

―Tranquila, Jill—me dijo Chris con una sonrisa―Todo va estar bien.

Estábamos tomados de la mano cuando se oye un portazo. Volteamos a ver a la puerta y se encontraba Wesker, con su cara inexpresiva miró a todos, quité mi mano y me separé pronto de Chris, no supe por qué; pero lo hice ya después él nos ordenó que subiéramos a el helicóptero.

* * *

Ya arriba del mismo partimos hacia la búsqueda del equipo bravo. Cuando llegamos no había nadie nos pusimos a investigar. Yo iba con Joseph mi gran amigo, mejor dicho compañero, nos separamos un momento mientras que yo buscaba pistas y de repente escuche gritos por parte de él, corrí a su lado y lo vi siendo devorado por perros putrefactos.

Uno de ellos me vio y salto sobre mí, pero Chris disparó contra el animal y me salvó, me tomó de la cintura y me dijo que nos fuéramos entonces comenzamos a correr; vimos a Brad huir con el helicóptero. Chris le gritó a Brad que no, nos dejarán. Él se detiene porque ya no pudo correr más es cuando salta sobre él uno de ellos y se oye un disparó; el perro cayó muerto y volteamos era Wesker el que le había disparado. El capitán le dice a Chris: "¡Por aquí, Chris!"

Salimos corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que Chris gritó: "¡Entremos a esa mansión! La vi era enorme me dio un gran escalofrió porque se veía tenebrosa, además casi no me daba miedo porque estaba con Chris.

Entonces entramos después a la mansión Wesker ordenó a Chris a que investigará los disparos que se habían escuchado anteriormente. Vi cómo se iba de mi lado, pero le dije antes que se fuera "Cuidado, Chris" él me dijo con la cabeza que lo tendré y se fue a investigar. El capitán gruño un poco. No puede ser, le molestó que me despidiera de Chris, que se cree mi jefe, Oh si es mi jefe, pero la verdad no sé porque se enoja.

Él sacó su arma y me apuntó él me contó sus intenciones del porque los había traído aquí a las montañas Arklay y que también trabajaba para Umbrela encubierto, donde quería traicionarla porque estaba harto que lo mandarán, a parte quería trabajar en otra corporación donde le pagarán mejor y me dijo que también que él fue quién descompuso el helicóptero de los Bravo.

Después de la larga charla me condujo hasta unas mazmorras que se encontraban en el piso inferior de la mansión. Nos detuvimos enfrente de una celda es cuando de repente me abraza y me acorrala en la pared, se me quedo viendo por unos momentos y me besa con pasión, pero no era un beso normal como los que yo pensaba este era un beso brusco. Él me mordió el labio y me lo hizo sangrar me lo quite de encima empujándolo, estaba asustada; nunca pensé que él me haría eso lo miré con odio. Wesker me empujó hacia adentro de la celda entonces me dijo algo que me dejo atónita:

―Regresaré por ti para fugarnos—dijo sin expresión. Yo lo miré con reojo, me quede sin habla no sabía que decir, el noto mi expresión y añadió―Eres mía y nada más…

― ¡Chris vendrá por mí y te pateará el trasero y nunca seré tuya Wesker, ni que fueras el último hombre de la tierra!―. Le grité con odio, me sentía furiosa con él. Todavía que nos traiciona me está diciendo eso sí el capitán se ha vuelto loco. Wesker estaba furioso conmigo creo que me quería golpear, pero me sorprendí cuando me dice:

—Lo siento, pero creo que no será así―me dijo conteniéndose las ganas de agredirme lo miré desconcertada todavía, él será capaz de matar a Chris porque lo rechacé, pero no me había equivocado porque me dio la espalda—: Lo mataré antes que venga por ti y te pudrirás aquí.

Salió de la celda encerrándome, se me bajó la sangre a los pies. Yo necesitaba decirle a Chris lo que pasó, pero no podía salir. Me hinque en el piso llorando, me sentía impotente. La verdad si le hubiera dicho que sí, Chris no estuviera en peligro por mi culpa.

* * *

Pasaron las horas entonces oí que alguien abría la puerta de mi celda era Chris con un golpe en la cara, lo miré con alegría y me le abrace con ganas de llorar, él lentamente se estaba separando de mí cuando recordé lo que pasó y le dije:

—Oh, Chris… Wesker…

―Ya lo sé Jill—me dijo Chris con seriedad, se oía la alarma de autodestrucción―. Será mejor que nos vayamos la mansión va explotar.

Salimos de la celda corriendo, me puse aliviada porque Wesker no le hizo nada a Chris y aparte no le dijo lo que pasó aquí, suspiré con alivio. Nos separamos para liberar el camino, yo me fui pensando en Wesker. Me pregunté ¿Por qué aprovechó hasta ahora?

Nos reunimos de nuevo en helipuerto para mandar una señal a Brad para que nos recogiera, sin embargo ya que Chris lo había mandado, salió el Tyrant. Le empecé a disparar para llamar su atención para que no le pasara nada a Chris. El monstruo se fijó en mí y me quiso atacar, Brad lanzo un lanzacohetes que Redfield tomó para destruir al monstruo.

Ya que fue destruido nos subimos en el helicóptero y nos alejamos de ahí, por lo tanto, escapamos antes que la mansión se destruyera por completo vi por la ventana algo correr a toda velocidad, pero por la altura no pude distinguir quien era, aunque tenía la esperanza que sea el capitán u otro miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. descarté lo último. Me sentía cansada entonces me recargué en el hombro de Chris y el me susurró:

—Ya pasó, compañera―me dijo con una sonrisa, me levante para observarlo y el frunció el entrecejo para decirme— ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

¡Rayos! No recordaba lo que me hizo mi ex capitán, no sabía que responder. Entonces me llene de valor para decirle lo que realmente pasó, pero no me atreví. Dije una mentira que parecía verdad, esperó que me crea:

—Wesker antes de encerrarme me… me… golpeo―mentí con nerviosismo. Suspiré porque sí me creyó. Chris apretó mi mano y me sonrió como diciéndome que si no quería contarlo, no lo contará. Pregunté qué pasó con Wesker y él me contó:

―El Tyrant lo asesinó—me dijo Chris con resentimiento. No sabía cómo sentirme si mal o bien, pero me sentía peor porque le estaba mintiendo a Chris, me vio pensativa y me dijo: ― No te sientas mal, ahora el bastardo lo está pagando muy caro en el infierno—. Me voltea a ver con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca y añadió―me muero si te hace algo, porque cuando lo vi solo sin ti, pensé lo peor aun así temía que murieras.

Se me acerca y me besa, ese era un beso pausado, pero con sentimientos; diferente al que me dio Wesker que era brusco y lleno de lujuria aunque el capitán no besaba nada mal. ¡Jill que rayos te pasa! ¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo quiero a Chris y nada más; ahora soy feliz porque al fin somos dos en uno.

Continuará…


	3. Reencuentro con Chris (POV ALbert)

_**Hola, les traigo el siguiente episodio de Antes de ser un Dios, que al principio era one-shot, pero se me ocurrió continuarlo... ham... ham... Gracias por leerlo... :)**_

_**Nota: Pronto, habrá una sorpresa... ;)**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten:**_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Reencuentro con Chris**

Han pasado algunos meses desde que supuestamente morí. La verdad mentir sobre mi muerte fue la mejor idea, aunque pensándolo bien; me habría gustado que Jill me hubiera acompañado; pero la muy zorra prefirió al inepto de Chris. ¡Oh ese imbécil me la va a pagar! ¡¿Por qué no moriste?!

Aún recuerdo cuando me rechazaste por el beso que te di además no te quisiste ir conmigo, aunque ahora es la hora de mi venganza, la disfrutaré tanto cuando vea a Chris, me encantaría que estuvieras ahí para presenciar su muerte lograré que te arrepientas de lo que me hiciste.

Los recuerdos venían a mi mente cada momento que pasé contigo y claro en horas de trabajo, bueno, algunas excepciones como el día de mi cumpleaños organizaste una reunión en tu casa…

* * *

_‹‹Me encontraba en la casa de Jill, era las ocho de la noche, ella me iba a festejar mi cumpleaños. Invitó a todo mundo especialmente a Chris, la verdad ¡Para qué lo queremos! Redfield había llegado con un regalo con un moño azul, como nuestro uniforme. Se me acerco para decirme:_

_― ¡Feliz cumpleaños Capitán!―me dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa._

_—Gracias Redfield—le dije sin expresión alguna, él me desagrada mucho, no sé qué voy hacer con él. _

_— ¡Sí, capitán feliz cumpleaños!—exclamó Jill, me sentí bien con su feliz cumpleaños que del inepto de Chris. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, ¡No puede ser le sonríe más que a mí!―Me puedes ayudar, a traer ya sabes…_

_― ¿Qué? Oh sí…_

_Ellos se fueron a la concina, me sentí rabioso, porque ella tiene que estar con él siempre; acaso no se puede quedar conmigo. En la sala se encontraban varios miembros del equipo. Yo me encontraba platicando con Barry. Él me comentaba que Jill y Chris harían una bonita pareja. Me molesté con él, le iba a contestar, cuando ellos dos regresaron y me entregaron un pastel de cumpleaños con el logo de los S.T.A.R.S ¿Es una broma? Pero estoy seguro que lo hizo Jill porque ella pensaba que me gustaba por ser "policía" aunque la verdad no me gusta tanto. Me gustaría volver a Umbrella y no soportar a esta bola de estúpidos. Ella se sentó a mi lado para entregarme el cuchillo es cuando nuestras manos chocaron, me sentí en la gloria, desde que ese momento decidí que ibas a ser mía igual que cuando la vi._

_Después me tuve que ir, pero después que Chris se fuera, claro no iba a dejar mi propiedad con él. Nos fuimos juntos por la calle hasta que tomamos caminos separados. Sería mejor que él nunca hubiera entrado en nuestras vidas…››_

* * *

Volví a la realidad ahora me encuentro escondido en la obscuridad mirándome en un espejo, llevaba mucho tiempo observando mis ojos, que ahora son rojos como la lava, bueno cuando recordaba esas cosas y cuando me enojaba se me ponían de ese color. Me encontraba preparando mis cosas para mi misión nueva. Ya que tenía todo en orden miré mí Samurái Edge, con la que le apunte para amenazarlo y a Jill también, aunque no lo hice nada con mi pistola, no la agredí solo le apunte con ella, en lugar de eso la agredí mordiéndole el labio, me encantó el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, se me vino un recuerdo en el cementerio…

* * *

_‹‹Después que "morí" fui a ver mi funeral, es cuando la vi parada en mi tumba mirándola fijamente, ella se encontraba pensativa y triste. A ella le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos, me sorprendí aunque no manifesté ninguna expresión en mi cara. Lloraba por mí o ¿Será que lamenta mi muerte? ¿Realmente ella me quiere a mí y no a Redfield? O ¿solo se arrepentía por rechazarme? Me pregunté. Cuando ella se fue dejando sola la tumba me acerque y en ella decía mi nombre:_

**_Albert Wesker_**

**_(1960-1998)_**

_Estuve observando mi lapida por unos instantes estaba vacía no había ninguna corona, nada, solo había algo era lo que Jill traía en sus manos, era una Rosa blanca. La tomé en mis manos y la guarde en mi bolsa izquierda del pantalón y sonreí ¿Estos estúpidos creen que morí? Sí supieran que estoy más vivo que muerto. Le di la espalda a la lápida, como observé Redfield no vino a mí funeral, sin embargo perfecto que no viniera si con Jill es suficiente… Salí corriendo del cementerio en esos instantes con la rosa que me dejo ella en mi tumba "Jill, te extraño tanto" ››._

* * *

Regrese a la realidad otra vez, no sé por qué recordaba esas cosas. Después de ese último recuerdo me retiré del espejo para irme a la habitación continua era demasiado grande, había una cama matrimonial donde a su lado había un diván, en la cama tenía mi ropa preparada me acerque para ponerme mi traje de combate que era parecido a los de los S.T.A.R.S, pero la única diferencia es que era completamente negro.

Tenía que viajar a la isla donde se encontraba la prisión Rockford a buscar a Alexia, sin embargo no sabía dónde estaba exactamente así tenía que liberar los monstruos contagiados con el T-Virus, por el lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta que yo era quien buscaba, y encontrar pistas sobre Alexia, ella era la rival número uno de Birkin en el laboratorio de Umbrella de Arklay, además ella hacia cosas mejores que él. Salí de mi cuarto para empezar la misión que me asignaron los de la HFC.

* * *

Ya estoy en la isla, como lo había planeado esparcí el T-Virus en las instalaciones de Umbrella, ahora seguía ir a la mansión a encontrar una pista sobre mi ex colega cuando iba subiendo por la lúgubres escaleras a lo lejos vi a una mujer joven pelirroja que estaba en la puerta de la réplica de la mansión de los Ashford, para mi sorpresa la reconocí eera Claire Redfield la hermana de mi enemigo Chris Redfield esa muchacha insolente y nada coherente que conocí una vez que fue a la RPD a visitar su hermano. Sonreí al verla me acerque y llamé su atención.

La agredí tomándola del cuello, después la lancé hacia otro lado, me le acerqué para decirle que me vengaré de su hermano, terminé pisándole el brazo. Ella gemía de dolor, entonces algo me interrumpió una llamada a mi teléfono, era uno de mis soldados que me informaban cosas sobre Alexia, por lo tanto, me tenía que ir. Antes de retirarme hacia el centro de formación paramilitar de Umbrella de la isla, golpee a Claire con una patada voladora, además le dije:

—Nos vemos después, corazón. Solo por esta vez, te dejaré vivir―al decir eso me fui del lugar dejándola ahí tirada. Admito que disfrute lastimarla. La hermana de Chris me servirá para atraerlo, no sabía que su presencia me será útil.

* * *

Estaba buscando más pistas cuando vi que entro mi más odiado enemigo al laboratorio de donde yo me encontraba, estaba igual, un pequeño susto no le vendría mal, entonces salí de la obscuridad y le dije:

—Largo tiempo sin verte Chris―Arrastrando las palabras. Él lentamente se volteó para exclamar:

— ¡Wesker! ¿¡Estas vivo!?―me contestó Chris mirándome con odio. Aunque yo lo miré con más odio. Me reí por su comentario ‹‹claro que estoy vivo, acaso no me ves››, pensé y después me pregunta: ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vengo a buscar a Alexia, para eso tuve que atacar a todos los de este lugar…

― ¡Espera!―Exclamó Chris. Me miró con más odio y dijo—Tu atacaste la isla y a mi hermana…

Trato de levantar su arma cuando le doy una embestida que lo arroje hasta la otra parte de la habitación lo disfrute tanto que no evité sonreír, a toda velocidad me le acerque, me reí de él; lo tomé del cuello y se lo empecé apretar, le estaba cortando la respiración. Procedí por decirle:

―Te metiste en donde no te llamaban, destruiste mis planes, ahora no sé qué voy hacer contigo, pero hay algo que si te puedo decir. Debes morir—le expliqué a Redfield, pero de repente me suelta un puñetazo que hace que mis lentes de sol salgan volando. Lo miré con odio, ‹‹ ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tirarme mis gafas!?›› Cuando me vio los ojos se asustó mucho y trato de soltarse, pero le apreté más el cuello. Se estaba poniendo de un color morado por no poder respirar. Lo estaba disfrutando, se lo merecía por meterse entre Jill y yo bueno también en mi plan de conquista mundial. Se movía mucho así que le dije:

―Te diré un secreto, tu hermanita esta con Alexia en la Antártida, lo malo que no la volverás a ver―Me comencé a reír porque al fin me iba a deshacer de Redfield cuando se oye una risa, era Alexia. Entonces exclamé― ¡Alexia!

Lance a Chris con todas mis fuerzas hacia un contenedor y me salí corriendo por los pasillos, primero busco a Alexia y después te eliminó.

* * *

Al fin la encontré era tan rubia así como la doctora Ellen Smith, que también me rechazo, pero ella si lo pago caro, fue convertida en zombi cuando se contagió la mansión Spencer. Yo le dije a Alexia que quería su virus, pero me dijo que yo era indigno así que se trasformó en una especie de hormiga humana, me atacó. Me lanzó fuego y salté para un lado cuando me doy cuenta que Chris estaba ahí. Él se levanta para decirme por mi apellido así que decidí decirle que se quedará a pelear con Alexia. Huí de ahí, y cuando me paré en un lugar seguro comencé de nuevo a recordar a Jill…

* * *

‹‹_Estábamos en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S, solo quedábamos ella y yo, le pedí que se quedará ayudarme con él papeleo, eso sí, mantuve mi distancia porque si me le acercaba sentía que iba a perder el control. Redfield estaba a su lado como siempre oí lo que le dijo antes de irse:_

_― ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo?―le preguntó Chris a Jill, sentado a su lado. Yo estaba enfrente de ellos observando la escena._

_―Estoy segura Chris, además tienes que hacer los informes―le respondió Jill con una gran sonrisa. Porque siempre le sonríe más que a mí ¿por qué?_

_―Bueno…―Chris se da la vuelta para salir. Cuando se detiene en la puerta y mira mi propiedad con una sonrisa pícara. Como odio esa sonrisa―. Recuerda nuestra cita el viernes a las ocho de la noche después de la oficina._

_Vi cuando Jill asiente con la cabeza. Me hizo rabiar ese inútil, porque él anda invitando a ella si yo fui quien la vio primero. Salió de la puerta con su chaqueta. Ella miró a los papeles que traía a sus manos y las empezó a hojear, pero había algo curioso le temblaban las manos, y todo el cuerpo además tenía roja la cara tendrá algo que ver lo que dijo Redfield. Caí en la cuenta ella lo amaba a él._

_No me había dado cuenta que me observaba, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, me sonrió no de la misma manera que Redfield, era cálida la sonrisa. No se la voy a contestar de todas maneras no me apetece en este momento claro. Baje la mirada para continuar con mi papeleo._

_Pasaron las horas, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado, era Jill con una taza de café, me la ofreció diciéndome:_

_―Capitán, le va ayudar para la noche—me la entregó en mis manos la taza. Ella traía también una―. Seguiré…_

_—Gracias, Valentine―le dije cuando se iba caminando a su escritorio. Ella se detiene a medio camino, me miró con extrañeza—. Será mejor que te vayas… es muy tarde… y…―No sabía que más decirle, entonces me levanté y le dije—: Vete a dormir es una orden…_

_Ella regresa a su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió sin antes de decirme, buenas noches. Desapareció por la puerta. Ella dejó su taza en su escritorio me acerqué y la tomé; la miré por unos segundos, después fruncí el entrecejo y recordé que Chris la había invitado a salir, sería una lástima que él tenga que trabajar el viernes en la noche. Entonces sonreí…_››

* * *

Cuando regrese a la realidad sonreí porque fue un hecho, lo puse a trabajar el día que la había invitado a salir, ahora él estaba ayudándome con el papeleo en esos momentos.

Voltee para un pasillo porque escuche alguien correr entonces vi que Claire venía corriendo, entonces se me ocurrió esconderme la agarré del brazo y la acorralé después la le tomé del pelo. Es hora de pagar Redfield y con lo más preciado: tú hermana.

Chris venía corriendo por el pasillo cuando nos ve a mí y a su hermanita linda, nah, no se compara con mi Jill ella era más madura y su caderas… ¡Rayos Wesker concéntrate! La empuje hacia otro lado para que camine. Ella se estaba quejando que la lastimaba, pero yo disfrutaba su dolor.

Nos encontró en una explanada que había en las instalaciones, él me pidió que le entregue a su hermana y eso hice, después me contó que ya no podía recolectar el T-Verónica porque ella ya no existía, pero le contesté que tengo ahora Steve. Su hermana me quiso golpear, pero lo detuvo Chris, le dijo que quería estar a solas conmigo para pagar cuentas pendientes. Ella se fue, me quite los lentes para poder pelear con Chris, pero yo le estaba ganando, le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo tirado, sin embargo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final se lanzó hacia una ruleta; la movió y me cayeron encima unas tablas de hierro. Quede sepultado. Con las fuerzas sobre humanas salí de ahí, no me lastimo mucho, lo único es que me dejo aturdido me balanceé; sin embargo hubo una explosión y me quemó el rostro, entonces le dije que la pelea quedaba pendiente y él se fue para escapar me quede riendo porque sabía que disfrutaré matarlo la próxima vez.

_Continuará…. _


	4. Sorpresas (POV Jill)

_**Hola, les traigo el siguiente episodio de Antes de ser un Dios, perdón por la tardanza. Yo tenía muchas que hacer por ejemplo: hacer mi tarea, además mi vida escolar me consume igual que la social.**_

_**Una cosa, si tardo en actualizar es que es culpa de lo mencionado arriba y además estoy haciendo el Remake de otros fics; también por que escribo otros fic y un original, disculpen por favor.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten:**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Sorpresas**

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que pasó el incidente de la mansión Spencer, sin embargo mi pesadilla no terminó ahí después hubo un brote de T-Virus en Racoon City que convirtió a toda la ciudad en zombis, luego tuve un encuentro con Némesis, esa BOW que mató a mi amigo Brad otro sobreviviente del equipo S.T.A.R.S. este fue enviado por Umbrella por haber descubierto sus planes, aun así logre vencerlo eliminándolo de la faz de la tierra. Escape con Carlos un mercenario de Umbrella, antes de que explotara la ciudad en donde un helicóptero que era piloteado por Barry, nos rescatará.

Después que Chris regreso de Paris con Claire me explicó lo que pasó en ese lugar y me sorprendí tanto cuando me dijo que Wesker estaba vivo y que tenía súper poderes, una luz de esperanza me iluminó, entonces caí en la cuenta, que él era quien corría a toda velocidad no lo podía creer que haya fingido su muerte. Comencé a cerrar mi puño con furia, ese maldito jugo con todos nosotros mandándonos a esa horrible mansión y todavía lo que faltaba fingir su muerte.

― ¿Qué pasa?—me preguntó Chris con una ceja levantada, el me miraba con extrañeza.

―Na-nada…—dije tartamudeando, la verdad la situación me ponía los pelos de punta. Yo sabía que Wesker vendrá a vengarse de mí por no haber aceptado sus peticiones. Miré a Chris para comentarle―. Amor, no quiero que te pasé nada… Yo…

―Jill…—empezó a decirme abrazándome. Me sentía protegida en sus brazos, pero la culpa me carcomía por no decirle lo que realmente pasó con Wesker hace unos meses―Yo te protegeré, de ese traidor, además tengo ganas de golpearlo y vengarme por haberte lastimado a ti y a mí hermana.

―Chris, tengo algo que decirte…

Cuando le iba decir lo que pasó hace meses. Claire interrumpió en la habitación mirándonos a los dos con una sonrisa. Chris me platicó que ella estaba triste porque un amigo suyo, que quiso demasiado murió por culpa del T-Verónica, se había encerrado desde que llego a nuestra casa. Ahora que salió me siento mejor, además tuvo un desagradable encuentro con el capitán. Al recordar a Albert, me sentía rara, no sé, había algo que me hacía sentir segura con él, igual que con Chris ¿Qué dilema?

* * *

_‹‹Corría por los pasillos de la mansión, me sentía asustada cuando escuche unos disparos era el capitán Wesker, que le disparaba a un zombi, lo veía tan enérgico como siempre, sonreí al verlo, me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me acorralo hacia a la pared y me empezó a besar con lujuria, comenzó acariciarme por todo el cuerpo hasta que empezó a tocar mi entrepierna, le detuve la mano, pero me tomó de las muñecas con una mano y siguió tocando. Cuando se quitó los anteojos y tenía ojos en forma de gato; en un instante se volvieron rojos y me arrojo hacia una cama, empecé forcejear… y gritaba:_

_― ¡Suéltame!—le grité asustada, me estaba lastimando con sus fuertes manos sobre humanas―por favor Wesker…_

_—Recuerda, eres mía, nada más mía y no te soltaré―me dijo Wesker besándome el cuello._

_Comencé a llorar de desesperación, seguía gritando…››_

* * *

— ¡Jill, despierta!—me gritó Chris, a mi lado. Desperté sudando. Él me miraba desconcertado― ¿Por qué mencionabas a Wesker?

Chris y yo desde que nos hicimos novios, ahora los vivíamos juntos desde entonces, sin embargo compartíamos la cama, la cocina, todas las cosas de su casa que ahora es mi casa, en la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Este…―No sabía que decirle, he tenido esos sueños desde que Chris se fue a Paris buscando la sede de Umbrella. Improvisé un poco—. Estaba soñando que… que… Wesker me estaba estrangulando, por eso gritaba…

Esperaba que Chris me dijera algo, el sólo me abrazó con una sonrisa de compasión, se lo creyó, no sabía cuándo iba a callar esta mentirá, me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

Los recuerdos venían y se iban como llegaban, la verdad no podía dormir aunque la culpa llegaba cada noche, un mal presentimiento me hacía estar en vela; pero no sé, será la culpa. Me levanté de la cama, caminé a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Me quede viendo a la puerta por unos instantes, entonces recordé cuando en mi departamento, estoy en el de Chris, lo invitamos a que festejará su cumpleaños número treinta y ocho. Fruncí el entrecejo porque no sabía si era realmente su cumpleaños o que va si era su verdadero nombre o su edad. Suspiré un momento y me seguía haciendo la misma pregunta siempre: "¿Por qué nos traicionó? Ahora que recuerdo…

* * *

_‹‹Unos días antes de irnos a la búsqueda del equipo bravo. Yo iba caminando por los pasillos de la RPD, pero vi que el capitán iba hacia la parte del techo, en donde estaba las conexiones eléctricas, sin embargo, me dio un mal presentimiento. Me fui detrás de él, para preguntar qué es lo que tenía. Cuando subí lo vi mirando hacia el horizonte. El sintió mi presencia, ya que, giró su cabeza a un lado, y es cuando le pregunté:_

_― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo capitán?_

_―Te quiero decir algo…―me contestó el capitán. Se veía un poco raro, eso que ya es muy raro._

_― ¿Qué pasa, capitán?―inquirí, el seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, no me quería dar la cara, eso me asustaba, algo ocultaba._

_―Olvida lo que te dije, Jill―me dijo calmado, me voltea a ver, para añadir―y es una orden, entendido._

_El empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaban hacia el piso inferior. El me volteo a ver de nuevo y me invito a regresar a la oficina para seguir trabajando, ya iba a su lado y luego pensé "¿Qué es lo que me iba a decir cuando se detuvo?" ››_

* * *

Volví a la realidad, ahora comprendí que lo que me iba a decir en la comisaría, fue lo mismo que me dijo en la mansión hace cinco años, suspiré, luego comencé a caminar al lavadero para dejar mi vaso, ya que lo posé en su lugar correspondiente, sentí una presencia en la habitación. Miré a los alrededores para ver quién era el intruso. Recorrí con la vista cuando vi algo parado en la ventana del fondo que tenía vista hacia el parque Central Park. No podía divisar quien era así que caminé hacia donde estaba mi arma. Esta se encontraba el comedor junto a la de Chris. Ya que la había tomado le apunté con ella y pregunté:

― ¿Quién eres?

Él no respondió porque seguía mirando la ventana, entonces volteó a verme con los ojos rojos como la lava llena de odio, se empezó acercar a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo conocía esa sonrisa, esa misma de hace cinco años, el que estaba enfrente de mí era el mismísimo Albert Wesker que venía por mí. Yo le apuntaba y lo amenacé de que le iba a disparar, pero siguió con su camino cuando apreté el gatillo, no le di al contrario se había hecho un lado. Me quitó el arma y me acorraló y me dijo:

―Así que vives con Redfield…—me susurró en el oído, sentía su aliento cálido―. Ya te le entregaste…

―Suéltame, Chris puede venir…―le advertí no sé porque lo hacía, será que temía que lo lastimarán a quién a Chris o a Wesker—. No quiero… que te last… lo lastimes, pero él te pateará el…

Oí un portazo en el cuarto. No, Chris escuchó el disparó el mencionado llegó corriendo con su pistola en la mano, volteé y él ya no estaba. ¿Habré soñado? O me estoy volviendo loca. Chris se me acercó a mí y me preguntó:

― ¿Qué pasó?―me preguntó Chris mirándome.

―Chris… Wesker…―las lágrimas me comenzaron a salir, mi corazón latía con fuerza sentía que se iba salir de mi pecho. ―Él estuvo aquí… eso creo… o me estoy volviendo loca por el miedo.

―Tranquila, Jill—me dijo bajando su arma, la verdad no sabía si era él o sólo una ilusión―. Vamos a dormir, querida…

Chris y yo nos tomamos de la mano para regresar a la habitación es cuando vi algo en la mesa, también Chris, lo vio; nos acercamos para ver y era una tarjeta con un lente en medio, eso me recordó a una película, que cuyo nombre no recordaba. Redfield lo tomó en su mano y me dijo:

― ¿Qué es esto?—Se preguntó tomando el aparato.

―Chris, actívalo. A lo mejor tú lo trajiste, porqué eres medio atarantado―le dije bromeando, el frunció el entrecejo y lo único que pronunció es: "A que graciosa, corazón" yo me reí más.

Chris toco el botón y la sorpresa que nos dimos lo que salió de esa tarjeta electrónica era un mini Albert Wesker todo vestido de negro, traía una gabardina de cuero; además con sus lentes característicos de toda la vida. "Cómo siempre", pensé y sonreí por mis adentros, él nos miró con una media sonrisa, nos comentó:

―"Hola, Chris y Jill. Les quiero decir que ustedes dos, están condenados a morir por haber interferido en mis planes. Ahora estoy por encontrar a Spencer para interrogarlo por algunas cosas, pero ¿Qué creen? Lo encontré e iré por él. Así que por favor ahora no se metan en mis planes, ¡ok! Gracias a ustedes tengo estos maravillosos poderes con los cuales podre conquistar el mundo. —hizo una pausa, me asusté cuando me dirigió esa mirada seria de siempre―. Hasta pronto, mi querida Jill…."

Entonces después de ese discurso se auto-destruyó la tarjeta. Chris y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, aunque Redfield me miró con desdén, porque no comprendía él porque Wesker se despidió de mí nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos fuimos a la BSAA, para informar lo que nos dijo Wesker, y se confirmó lo que él había dicho Spencer se encontraba en Londres, Inglaterra, gracias a un informante anónimo se supo de la localización del anciano, ex dueño de la Corporación Umbrella, ya desaparecida. Entonces nos dieron la orden de ir, para poder atraparlo y también a Spencer, porque pagará sus crímenes por lo de Racoon City.

La verdad sentía un mal presentimiento de esta situación y me pregunté "¿Por qué fue a mi departamento y nos informó que encontró a Spencer? ¿Por qué le disparé? ¿Él será el informante anónimo? Enserio, ¿yo, quería matarlo? ¿Oh, lo quería salvar?" Todas esas preguntas en mi cabeza, me hicieron dudar de mí misma, por lo tanto, cuando estemos enfrente de él, sacaré mis conclusiones.

Continuará…


End file.
